Friendship to Love
by sheltie
Summary: AU fic. Harry and Hermione have been friends since babies and here is how their friendship turned to love


**Friendship to Love**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: Totally AU and has nothing to do with the books though I might've added a few lines from the book and movies, but is totally AU.**

"Oh Lily, he's so cute" the woman squealed with delight

"Yes he is, but what about your little one" Lily said gesturing to the sleeping girl in the woman's arms

"She's a handful at times, but I wouldn't have her any other way" the woman said smiling

"They'd make a cute pair when they are older, don't you think?" Lily said thoughtfully

"You read my mind Evans," the woman said grinning

"It's Potter now, if you don't remember" Lily chided

"Yes, forgive me, Mrs. Potter" the woman said laughing making Lily laugh also

The two women set the babies down in a crib made for two.

"Just look at them," the woman said smiling as Lily's baby rolled his way to the woman's baby and wrapped a protective little arm around her.

"They're totally adorable" Lily said smiling knowing that this wouldn't be the last time these two little ones would ever see each other.

Both women walked out of the nursery to let them sleep

"Sleep well, Harry and Hermione," the woman whispered before she shut the door

--

**Few years later**

Harry and Lily were sitting at the local park waiting for their guests

"Mione! Mione! Over here!" a five-year-old Harry shouted

A six-year-old Hermione Granger squealed with delight hearing her best friend's voice and dropped her mother's hand and ran to the voice

"Harry, it's so good to see you" Hermione said wrapping Harry in a hug

"Hermione there you are, please don't ever do that again," her mom scowled as she ran up to the kids

Hermione turned to her mom with her eyes staring at her shoes

"I'm sorry mom, but I got so excited at seeing Harry again that I forgot" Hermione said quietly

"That's alright just don't do it again" Mrs. Ganger said with a sigh

Hermione nodded

"Come on Mione, lets get on a swing before they're taken" Harry said grabbing his best friend's hand

Hermione didn't have time to respond as she was pulled away

Lily and Emma watched their kids play as they sat on the bench nearby

"This so nice" Lily said smiling

"Yes it is, I've never seen Hermione this happy" Emma said

The two mothers watched as their children played with each other. Neither paying much attention to the kids around them. That's when it happened. A older kid decided to ruin the fun Harry and Hermione were having and destroyed the sand castle the two were creating. Hermione looked like she wanted to cry, but Harry glared at the older boy and before anyone could react the older boy grew a tail and donkey ears. This made all of the kids in the playground laugh while Emma and Lily stared in shock.

_Oh my god Harry just performed accidental magic_ Lily thought half with pride the other concern since her friend didn't know she was a witch

Lily rushed over and grabbed Harry and let him away with Hermione following them closely

"Lily, what was that?" Emma asked still a bit in shock

"I have no idea" Lily lied

Emma looked at her best friend and could tell she was lying and she wanted the truth. Lily read the look on Emma face and knew she had no choice.

"Come with me Emma, we've got a lot to discuss and I rather not do it in public" Lily said leading her friend and her daughter away along with her son

--

Lily brought the two Grangers back to a flat that she shared with her husband when they weren't at Godric's Hollow or Potter Manor.

"Okay Lily spill what's going on?" Emma asked putting her hands on her hips in a manner that her daughter will emulate one day

"Do you remember when we were younger and I was accepted to the boarding school in Scotland?" Lily said hesitantly

"How could I forget, I was upset that I wasn't accepted and I remember being mad at you for a bit" Emma said honestly

"Well that school was for very special children with very special gifts" Lily said wringing her hands

Emma looked at Lily confusion written on her face

"I'm a witch" Lily said finally

Emma laughed, "that's a good one Lily, you a witch"

Lily sighed

"You're not kidding are you?" Emma said noticing the serious look on her friend's face

Lily shook her head

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked slightly angry

"I wanted to, but I was afraid of what you'll say" Lily said honestly

"Lily, we've been friends for a long time and I don't think of you any different" Emma said comforting her friend

Lily smiled as tears fell from her eyes

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Harry asked, "was it because I did something bad?"

Lily shook her head, "no dear you just a bit of accidental magic that's all"

Emma looked at Lily and Lily explained what happened.

"So, Harry's a wizard and you're a witch then that means James is also a wizard too" Emma said concluded

Lily nodded

Emma sat down while Lily took out her wand and with a flick she made coffee and levitated over to them. Emma looked shocked, but shook her head and accepted it. Little did they know that Harry wasn't the only one who did accidental magic at the park.

--

**Six years later**

"Come on Harry, we can't be late" an eleven-year-old Hermione yelled to her friend

"Geez Mione, keep your skirt on, mom made me double check that I have all my books, including the ones she bought me" an eleven-year-old Harry said as he caught up to his best friend

"Well, let's hurry so we can get a seat" Hermione said impatiently taking his hand

Harry nodded

On the train Harry and Hermione sat beside each other both reading one of the new books they got at Diagon Alley. That's when a knock on their compartment door broke them from their reading.

"Excuse me, but everywhere else is full" a redhead said after poking his head in

"You can sit here if you want" Harry said gesturing to the empty space across from him

The red haired boy nodded and sat down

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley" the redhead introduced

"I'm Harry and this is Hermione" Harry said nodding to his best friend

"Nice to meet you" Ron said greeting the two

Harry and Hermione nodded then went back to their books

"So, what house do you think you're going to be in?" Ron asked after a few minutes of silence

"I don't know maybe Gryffindor since my parents was there also, but I won't mind if I was in Ravenclaw, since I know that's where Mione is going" Harry said grinning at the last part

Hermione blushed and hit Harry with her book

"I would like to be in Ravenclaw, but wherever you go I'll probably go" Hermione said smiling

"Are you two dating or something?" Ron blurted out

Both barely even blushed since they were used to this accusation by now

"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't" Hermione answered smirking

Harry also sported a similar smirk

Ron looked between the two and shook his head muttering to himself

"Excuse me, but have you seen a toad around?" a boy asked poking his head into the compartment

The three shook their heads

The boy put his head down in disappointment

"Where did you see him last?" Harry asked hoping to help the boy out

--

The group of first years waited in the middle of the Great Hall waiting to be sorted. Harry and Hermione were holding hands to try and quell each other's nerves.

"Granger, Hermione" professor McGonagall called

Hermione walked up and McGonagall set the sorting hat on her head covering her eyes

"_**Difficult yes I see that you are plenty smart, but you show nerve and determination too. Where do I put you though?"**_

"_Please put me with Harry that's all"_

"_**Well I can't do that since I haven't sorted him yet, but now I know where to put you"**_

"GRYFFINDOR"

Hermione got up and gave Harry a small smile and headed for an open seat at the Gryffindor table. When Harry was called he glanced at Hermione, who gave him a thumbs-up.

"_**Ah, so you are the Harry that Miss Granger wanted to be placed with"**_

"_Yes, I am please put me in the same house as her"_

"_**Hmm, let me see you've got plenty of courage not a bad mind either"**_

"_I just want to be in the same house as my friend"_

"_**Very well"**_

"GRYFFINDOR"

--

**Two years later**

"Harry, what are you reading?" a fourteen-year-old Hermione asked her best friend

"Just a book Neville lent me" a thirteen-year-old Harry said as he turned the page

Hermione nodded and began to read over his shoulder, which was a typical of the duo.

Though Harry and Hermione met and befriend many people during their time at Hogwarts they stayed close to one another, which wasn't lost to anyone in the school. Many had pools going on seeing when they'd get together. It is rumored that the pool is up to a hundred and thirty Galleons or maybe more.

"Hold on Harry, I'm not done yet" Hermione protested when she saw her friend was about to turn the page

Harry sighed and waited for the signal to turn the page

Hermione nodded and he turned to the next page

The two sat there complete absorbed in the book until their redheaded friend disturbed them

"Oy you two, what are you doing here on a great day like this?" Ron asked shocked that the two would be inside on a nice day like this

"Because it's quiet and we can read in peace" Hermione said not taking her eyes of the book

Harry nodded without taking his eyes of the text

Ron just sighed and muttered about them being mental, which made the duo jinx their friend.

"He shouldn't outside goofing off since I know for a fact that he's behind on his homework" Harry said as he put his wand away

"You're right, besides we don't just sit and read and do homework all the time. We go to Hogsmeade when it's available" Hermione said

Harry nodded

--

**A year later**

The Tri-Wizard Tournament was at Hogwarts and Harry was glad that he couldn't participate because he saw that the champions had to deal with dragons and he didn't think he could do that even if he was a Gryffindor, but that wasn't what was on his mind the Yule Ball was just announced and Harry needed a date. He paced back and forth going through all the girls he knew, but none of them seemed appealing to him until the one girl he left out walked through the portrait hole.

"Hey Harry, I was just heading down to the library, would you like to join me?" Hermione asked not noticing her best friend's frantic pacing

"Fine" Harry mumbled

Hermione stopped and looked at her best friend with curiosity. Harry stopped pacing when felt Hermione's gaze on him.

"It's the Yule Ball I want to find a date, but I don't know who to go with" Harry said as he began to pace again

"Well have you made a list of girls you know?" Hermione asked

Harry nodded without breaking stride and gestured to the list that lay forgotten on the table beside the fireplace. Hermione walked over and looked at the list. She scanned the list and saw it was pretty thorough it even had the pros and cons of going with what girl. But she noticed that her name wasn't on the list, which disheartened her because she's had a crush on her best friend since their third year.

"I can see that you put a lot of thought into this" Hermione commented trying hard not to act hurt

"Thanks, but I just thought of what you'd do in this situation" Harry said finally getting tired of pacing and sat down on the nearby couch

Hermione smiled slightly at this

"What am I going to do?" Harry groaned

Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder to comfort him

Harry sighed as he felt her touch that's when it hit him. Why not ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. He jolted up right and looked straight into his best friend's eyes.

"Hermione, will you go with me to the Yule Ball?" Harry asked hoping to contain his excitement

Hermione was floored by Harry's sudden change of posture that she didn't answer right away, which made Harry very nervous.

"Of course I will" Hermione said after getting over her shock

Harry grinned big and pulled his best friend and now date into a hug

--

On the day of the Ball Harry paced nervously waiting for his date. He didn't have to wait long when he looked up for what felt like the millionth time and saw the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on.

"Is that you, Hermione?" Harry asked trying very hard to comprehend what he saw

Hermione nodded nervously hoping Harry liked what he saw

Harry took a few steps towards Hermione and with the advice his father gave him he took Hermione's hand and kissed it. Hermione blushed at the gesture.

"Shall we?" Harry asked unable to keep his eyes of the beauty before him

Hermione just nodded and the two left for what could only be called a magical night.

--

A few weeks after the Yule Ball Harry couldn't help, but think of his best friend in a new way, which freaked him out so he did the only thing he could do. He called his dad on the communication mirror that he got for his birthday a few years ago.

"Dad"

"_Harry, my boy what can I do for you?"_

"I need someone to talk to"

"_What is it you need?"_

"I don't know how to put this, but lately I'm have strange thoughts about Hermione"

James just arched his brow and asked, _"what kind of thoughts?"_

Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously

"Like how pretty she looks or how her laughter sounds so beautiful, things like that"

James chuckled

"_Harry, you're in love"_

"But I'm only fourteen dad, how can I be in love?"

"_Well, we Potters were always ahead of the curve on that aspect though to tell you the truth I didn't figure out my feelings for your mother until I was in my sixth year, but it appears that you've found yours earlier and I'm proud of you"_

"But what if she doesn't feel the same for me?"

James chuckled again

"_Harry, you have the Potter charm that no girl can resist and even if that didn't work I have it on good authority from your mother that she likes you too, just tell don't tell her I said anything"_

Harry nodded grinning slightly at the thought of his dad being afraid of his mom

"What am I going to do?"

"_That my son you've got to figure out yourself, but I'm always here to give you advice and so is your mom"_

Harry nodded and closed the communication

_Now what am I going to do?_ Harry thought

--

It wasn't until the term was almost over when Harry gathered his courage decided to make his move. Hermione on the other hand thought that Harry wasn't interested in her like she was and decided to just be friends even though it hurt her to do so.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" Harry asked nervously one Sunday afternoon

Hermione nodded

Harry led to the Room of Requirement, which his father recommend would be a great place for a confession of the romantic sorts.

Harry had in mind what he wanted and when they two entered the room was a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room though the exception was that it only had one sofa right front of the fireplace. Harry led his friend over and had her sit down as he gathered his courage.

"Hermione, I just want to say that our date to the Yule Ball was the greatest time in my life and I think I could cast the most powerful patronus by just thinking of that night" Harry said after relaxing slightly

Hermione smiled because she thought the same

"Lately I've been having some strange thoughts about you and to tell you the truth I was very scared of them until I talked to my dad about it and he helped me figure them out" Harry said running a hand nervously through his hair

Hermione could feel hope swell inside of her as she prayed to every god she knew in hopes that he was going to tell her what she'd always dreamt to hear.

"I found out from my dad that Potter men fall in love early and they always fall for the most intelligent witch and well, what I'm trying to say is that I love you Hermione" Harry said as he closed his eyes waiting for the rejection

Hermione blinked trying to comprehend what her best friend had said, but the only thing that register was that Harry told her that he loved her, which made her respond in the only way she could. She pounced upon Harry like a lioness.

Harry was shocked by this, but wasn't able to protest as his lips were claimed. The two kissed heatedly for what seemed like hours and when they parted they were breathing heavily, but satisified.

"I love you too, Harry I've loved since last year, but was afraid of what happen to our friendship if I told you" Hermione said as she composed herself

"I completely understand because I felt the same" Harry said smiling

"So does that mean were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Hermione asked nervously

Harry decided to take a page from Hermione's book and kissed her with as much passion as the first kiss held.

"Does that answer your question?" Harry whispered smirking all the while

Hermione nodded

The rest of the time the new couple cuddled and shared a few kisses and just enjoyed their new relationship.

--

The train ride back was buzzing with news about the two Gryffindor bookworms getting together and the exchange of money between hands. The only person who wasn't very happy about it was sitting in the compartment with them trying to ignore their flirting.

"Can you two act normal for a second" Ron bellowed

"What are you talking about Ron this is how we usually act" Harry said as he kissed his girlfriend's neck

Ron just glared at the two

"Honestly Ronald, if you fancied me than you'd have done something about it before rather than wait" Hermione said trying ignore the pleasant sensation of Harry's lips on her neck

"I never said I fancied you" Ron shouted red in the face

"Oh please, it's so obvious my dear brother" Ginny said entering the compartment with Neville in tow

"Hey Ginny, Neville" the couple greeted

"Hey you two" Ginny said smiling

Neville nodded at the couple and sat down next to Ginny

"What are you talking about Ginny?" Ron growled

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother

"Honestly Ron, every Gryffindor heck, everyone in the school knew you fancied Hermione" Neville said answering for Ginny

Ron paled a bit

Harry chuckled at seeing the redhead's expression

"So what if I fancied her for a bit and the whole school knew it's not like I'd do anything with that" Ron said gesturing towards Hermione

Harry, who knew his new girlfriend and long-time best friend's emotions very well knew that an eruption was about to happen.

"Ron, I suggest you not say another word," Harry warned as he prepared himself for the eruption of Mt. Hermione

"Why, she just a plain bookworm that couldn't ever get a guy normally" Ron said ignoring Harry's warning

With a loud boom the compartment was filled with smoke and the body of Ron Weasley was in the compartment across from them unconscious.

"I warned him" Harry sighed as he put an arm around his girlfriend hoping to calm her down

Hermione sat down fuming still as she leaned back against her boyfriend's chest hoping it will calm her.

"Bloody hell Hermione, remind me to never get on your bad side" Ginny said shocked

Neville just stared at the destruction that Hermione caused

"Don't worry Ginny, you will have to do a lot to get me mad. Unlike Ronald there, he's been annoying me since first year" Hermione said feeling her anger leave her as Harry massaged her shoulders.

The story of Ron being blasted spread throughout the train quite fast and it made everyone to vow not to piss off Hermione Granger though that was already known.

When the train arrived at the platform everyone made a wide berth for Harry and Hermione, which the couple found amusing. The couple's parents also found it quite funny, well James did along with Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus. Though Emma wasn't totally upset she hoped her daughter could control her anger better while her father made a note to himself not to piss his daughter off. Lily just smiled and said nothing.

--

**Three Years Later**

Head Boy Harry Potter and Head Girl Hermione Granger sat working on their potions essay in their private common room when Harry felt the need to break the silence.

"Mione, could grab me a bottle of ink from your bag I don't have any" Harry said not looking up from his essay

Hermione nodded and rummaged through her bag to find an inkbottle. While she was doing that Harry took out a velvet box and set it down on top of his girlfriend's almost completed essay and returned to his essay like nothing happened.

"Here you are Har-" Hermione stopped talking as she saw what was in front of her

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked causally pretending to proof-read his essay

"Harry is this what I think it is?" Hermione asked as her trembling hand picked up the box

"What is it you think it is?" Harry asked teasingly his eyes twinkling

Hermione however didn't respond as she opened the box and her eyes widen into large saucers and her mouth dropped open. Harry on the other hand scooted over and gently took the box from his girlfriend's hand and took out a beautiful ring. The ring had a medium-sized diamond in the middle with sapphires, rubies and emeralds surrounding it on a beautifully crafted gold band.

"Hermione, you've been my best friend for longer than I can remember and you've been my girlfriend since our fourth year. I want to be with you forever and beyond. I love you and I hope we can take the next step," Harry said never taking his eyes of the stunned brunette

Hermione couldn't speak. She never thought that Harry would propose this soon. She thought he'd wait after they'd graduate or something. So this took her by surprise.

"What about my parents?" Hermione asked when she finally found her voice

"I asked them over the summer and I got the ring made while we were shopping in Diagon Alley" Harry said anticipating this question

"So that's where you were," Hermione said to herself

Harry nodded

"So, will you marry me?" Harry asked hopefully

Hermione squealed a yes as tears fell from her eyes and leapt upon her boyfriend taking him to the ground. She didn't stop there as she proceed to kiss the life out of him as well. When they finally composed themselves Harry slid the ring on her finger.

--

The news of the engagement of the golden couple as they were dubbed spread like wildfire. They were congratulated by practically everyone. Money was also exchanged as there was a pool on when they'd get engaged and now a pool was starting on when they'd be married and when Hermione would get pregnant and if it would be a boy or girl. Everyone wanted in on it. The couple in the center of all this were complete clueless.

"So when are you going to get married?" Neville asked as he was sitting with the couple and his girlfriend, Ginny.

"We were think of the summer after we graduate and wonder if we can have it here" Hermione said as she examined her ring for what was like the millionth time since she got it

"That sounds great, do you know who your maid of honor will be?" Ginny asked

"Of course I do, she's talking to me right now" Hermione said nonchalantly

Ginny squealed with delight and jumped on Hermione and gave the brunette a hug that rivaled her mother's

"Well, since we know who the maid of honor is going to be, Neville will you be my best man?" Harry asked

"I'd be glad to Harry" Neville said grinning

--

**Mid July after graduation**

The wedding was amazing and was said to be the most beautiful wedding in history.

Hermione looked like a princess in her white dress and she felt like one too

When she walked down the aisle her eyes were only on Harry as his were only on her. They were in their own world and it was thanks to practice that they were able to get thorough the ceremony without anyone noticing that they were in outer space.

At the reception Harry and Hermione danced with one another to every song only splitting when they had to. Neither of them really remember their wedding as they could only stare each other.

**End**

**A/N: What do you guys think? I know the ending is really corny, but what can I say I like corny things from time to time. Please press that review button to tell me what you think of.**


End file.
